Convey
by Rainbow-Velociraptor
Summary: They fought because they loved each other. They must of loved each other a lot.


**Title: **Convey  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama  
**Pairing:** Ratchet/Knock Out, mentioned Optimus Prime/Megatron  
**Universe:** Prime  
**Warnings: **Relationship drama/troubles, m/m, slash

**Songs of Inspiration:**  
_"The Listening" by Lights_

**Summary:** They fought because they loved each other. They must of loved each other a lot.

**Author's Note: **My girlfriend and I got into a fight. That's enough explanation. This is also a bit of a vent, so yeah.

* * *

**Convey**

* * *

_Please excuse me, I'm not thinking clear.  
__It must just be stress, but I likely shouldn't be here.  
__I'm such a mess._

* * *

They fought because they loved each other.

They must of loved each other a lot.

They didn't fight all the time. Although it was rare to not hear one of them bicker or groan over the other. Everyone else in the base had gotten use to their constant disagreements and were even able to tune it all out after experiencing the arguments they had.

Ratchet and Knock Out fought in two different ways.

One: the constant banter and chatter. They'd fuss over each other and fuss over other things. They'd have disagreements over little things such as which medical procedure would be best and what they should have for dinner. They'd throw meaningless insults at each other, knowing where each others boundaries were.

Ratchet would grumble and groan while Knock Out would boast and banter.

Sometimes, however, this type of fighting could escalate into something further, such as who could scream loud enough to reawaken Cybertron and those who were ever unfortunate enough to cross their path were lucky they lived to tell the tale.

However, to most, a quiet morning in the base would have been considered a blessing, but everyone knew better than that. A quiet and peaceful morning was never a good sign.

Never.

If mornings were quiet, you had better hope that Knock Out and Ratchet were still deep in recharge.

Because if they weren't, it was going to be a long day.

Or week.

Or month.

You best not hope a month.

Because you'd all be dead.

Upon waking up this morning, everyone knew that today was not going to be a good day.

It was quiet, and not the good kind of quiet. Ratchet was usually first to wake in the morning, Knock Out following in suite. One would usually be able to hear quiet chatter and tired yawning, morning being the only time that small bickering wasn't heard by everyone. But this morning, everything was quiet.

But, quiet did not mean calm.

Optimus woke up and climbed out of berth, stretch his arms and legs and backstruts. He yawned and swung his legs over, his pedes touching the floor. He was careful not to wake his mate, Megatron. He was rather insufferable when woken too early in the morning. The ex-Autobot leader looked over his shoulder and smiled at the ex-Decepticon leader as he slept, a rather comical expression on his faceplates.

He stood and quietly walked out of their private quarters, down the hall to the main room. However, he stopped in his tracks before actually moving into the room before him. He heard to chatting or talking or any sound whatsoever. He peered in and saw them, his two medics, sitting at the long table, one sitting at each end.

That's when the ex-leader ran as fast as he could in the other direction. He knew where this was heading.

* * *

_I never really ever know what to say,  
When all of my emotions get in the way,  
I'm just trying to get us on the same page._

* * *

The two sat in silence, tension rising higher and higher every second. They both wanted to say something, but at the same time, they didn't. They weren't sure what to say to each other without setting each other off. To hear Knock Out so silent was strange to Ratchet, but he refused to open his mouth and speak to him first. It would seem that Knock Out felt the same.

Sometimes he wondered how he put up with such an egotistical and talkative mech. The red sports-car was prone to bouts of narcissism and was rather whiny on some occasions. Sometimes, it would seem that he cared for no one but himself, and could also be mentally volatile.

Knock Out wondered how he could of bonded with a mech like the other medic. He was constantly grumpy and complained about everything. He never wanted to do anything fun, and always groaned about anything that could have been deemed entertaining. He never initiated conversation and always acted as if he never wanted to talk to him.

They both had their flaws and they both knew it.

* * *

_I always get it better right afterward,  
When all the wrong impressions are said and heard,  
How come I can never get the right words?  
I need to convey._

* * *

"Nothing to say?"

It was Knock Out who finally gathered the bearings to speak up to his mate.

"Damn it, Knock Out, I'm a medic, not a marriage counselor."

"That's doesn't mean anything."

They made strong optic contact before looking down, still feeling his mate's crimson red optics burning into him. Servos were clenched tight as the tension rose, and before it could hit its breaking point, Knock Out stood and walked out, heading towards the computer room. The older mech heard him transform and speed off through the tunnel, going out for a drive.

* * *

_Wish I could explain the things that I have to work out;__  
__I don't feel right.__  
__What has come over me?_

_I'm about to lose my mind.  
_

* * *

Ratchet sighed in frustration and confusion while rubbing his temporal plating near his forehelm. That youngling could just be so infuriating sometimes. He pinched the ridge between his optics and groaned.

The sound of pedesteps caught his attention as he say Optimus step into the main room, worry etched into his face.

"What is wrong, old friend?"

The medic looked up at him with annoyance but also worry in his eyes.

"I'm not quite sure, Optimus. I'm not sure what set him off this time. But the way he's acting is just–"

"_Ratchet."_

He started at the ex-leader with wide optics at the stern saying of his designation.

"I may not know what caused this fight, but I can say that Knock Out is probably not the only one at fault for this fight. They way you are acting is also childish. At least your mate was able to speak up first and walk away before he said something he'd regret."

Ratchet was dumbfounded. He felt as if he should say something, but knew that it was better to just stay silent.

"I've heard the both of you say hurtful things to each other, and it seems that this is how this fight began. I will agree that Knock Out is at fault here, but so are you, and the first step to fixing this is for the both of you to admit this to each other."

Perhaps he was right. He felt the Prime place a servo on his shoulder.

"I'm hoping that the two of you can work this out, because despite your differences, you two really were made for each other, and to something like this go down would be heartbreaking for not only you and Knock Out, but to everyone else around you."

The CMO couldn't help but smile at his friend.

"Thank you, Optimus."

He smiled back.

"Anything, old friend."

* * *

_Can I let the trees do the talking  
Can I let the ground do the walking  
Can I let the sky fill what's missing  
Can I let my mouth do the listening, the listening_

* * *

Ratchet walked through the swirling green vortex of the ground bridge to a Redwood Forests of California. He had tracked Knock Out's signal here, and transported himself to this location, having high hopes of helping their situation instead of making it worse.

He weaved in between the enormous trees before seeing a bright red mass gleaming in the setting sun. He truly looked beautiful like this, he had to admit. He moved as quietly as he could, trying to get close to his mate without being noticed.

The younger mech was sitting up a small body of water, looking down at his reflection. Ratchet heard him sniffle slightly, and his spark dropped.

Knock Out had been crying because of him.

Unable to stay hidden any longer, he pushed the rest of the way through the trees into the small clearing between the forest and the sand of the beach.

"... Knock Out?"

He watched as the younger mech stiffened and pulled his body into himself.

"Go away."

Ratchet walked forwards and sat down close to the other mech, knowing not to invade his mate's personal space in this kind of situation.

"You know, Optimus told me something today."

Silence.

He continued. "He told me about how we fight and bicker all the time, and how I came to notice that despite of that, we care about and love each other very much. Even through times like this."

Knock Out's little ear-like senors twitched as he listened.

"He also mentioned how it was this morning. How you were first to speak, and how you left first before you said something you'd regret. I must admit, that was an excellent move. Had you not, I think we wouldn't even be talking to each other at this point."

There was still hardly a reaction from the other medic, but Ratchet knew he was listening to every word he said.

"Optimus also mentioned something this morning as well after you left. He said that he didn't know how our little beef started, but he said that we could both be at fault, and he's right."

"I know he is."

Ratchet smiled slightly as Knock Out finally spoke up.

"He also said that despite our differences, we love each other with all of our sparks, because if we didn't, we wouldn't have bonded, and he'd hate to see us become unhappy and fall apart."

The red sports-car unfurled his body, keeping his legs crossed, and elbow resting on his leg while his servo held his head.

Ratchet laughed. "To be honest, I'm not even sure what we were fighting over."

Knock Out tilted his head to look at him with blank optics, before looking out onto the lake.

"Something is still eating you."

"Yes."

More silence.

"What is it, Knock Out?"

His helm tilted down. "Not right now, Ratchet."

The CMO sighed, a small smile still on his faceplates. He knew better than to pressure Knock Out to talk when he really didn't to, or if talking about that topic was difficult for him.

"Is it alright to touch?"

Knock Out's arms came down to rest on his legs before he looked up and smiled.

"Of course."

Ratchet smiled wider before wrapping an arm around his mate's shoulders, pulling him closer while Knock Out leaned into his chassis.

"I love you, Knock Out."

"I love you, too, Ratchet."

* * *

_I never really ever know what to say,_  
_When all of my emotions get in the way,_  
_I'm just trying to get us on the same page._

_I always get it better right afterward,_  
_When all the wrong impressions are said and heard._  
_How come I can never get the right words,_  
_I need to convey._

_Wish I could explain._

_What I mean to say._


End file.
